pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Eleventh Hour (U.S. TV series)
The Eleventh Hour}} | last_aired = }} The Eleventh Hour is an American medical drama about psychiatry starring Wendell Corey, Jack Ging, and Ralph Bellamy, which aired 62 new episodes plus selected rebroadcasts on NBC from October 3, 1962, to September 9, 1964. Premise The series, loosely comparable to the 1961 NBC hit Dr. Kildare, starring Richard Chamberlain and Raymond Massey, reveals the human stories of people who come to the psychiatrist either through private practice, a hospital, or a court of law. In 1963, the series shared a two-part crossover episode with Dr. Kildare; both programs used the theme of wise teacher and young intern. The term "eleventh hour" refers to a time of last resort in an aggrieved person's life, as he faces a potential nervous breakdown. Ging appeared in both seasons as Dr. Paul Graham, a clinical psychologist to Corey's first-season character of the psychiatrist Dr. Theodore Bassett, advisor to the Department of Corrections. The first season hence offered episodes about the mental health of criminals. In the second season, which ended new episodes on April 22, 1964, Bellamy replaced Corey in the role of Dr. Richard Starke, a psychiatrist engaged in private practice. The executive producer was Norman Felton; Sam Rolfe was the producer.Alex McNeil, Total Television, New York: Penguin Books, 1996, 4th ed., p. 255. Guest stars * Philip Abbott * Neile Adams * Eddie Albert * Lola Albright * Frank Aletter * Richard Anderson * Edward Andrews * Edward Asner * Frankie Avalon * Phyllis Avery * Martin Balsam * Joanna Barnes * Herschel Bernardi * Charles Bickford * Bill Bixby * Beau Bridges * Lloyd Bridges * Lloyd Bochner * Richard Bull * Paul Burke * Red Buttons * James T. Callahan * Joseph Campanella * Mary Grace Canfield * Diahann Carroll * Veronica Cartwright * Linden Chiles * James Coburn * Michael Constantine * Noreen Corcoran * Patricia Crowley * Kim Darby * Colleen Dewhurst * Bradford Dillman * Elinor Donahue * Tony Dow * Howard Duff * Dan Duryea * Andrew Duggan * Keir Dullea * Jena Engstrom * Linda Evans * Shelley Fabares * Fabian * Norman Fell * Anne Francis * James Franciscus * Beverly Garland * Harold Gould * Don Gordon * Don Grady * Dabbs Greer * Virginia Gregg * James Gregory * Harry Guardino * Eileen Heckart * Anne Helm * Peter Helm * Steven Hill * Cheryl Holdridge * Celeste Holm * Ron Howard * Kim Hunter * Diana Hyland * David Janssen * Henry Jones * Katy Jurado * Noah Keen * Shirley Knight * Ted Knight * Harvey Korman * Bert Lahr * Elsa Lanchester * Robert Lansing * Angela Lansbury * Piper Laurie * Bethel Leslie * Joanne Linville * Robert Loggia * Julie London * Lynn Loring * James MacArthur * Roddy McDowall * John McGiver * Barbara McNair * Scott Marlowe * Walter Matthau * Jayne Meadows * Burgess Meredith * Dina Merrill * Vera Miles * Elizabeth Montgomery * Bill Mumy * Alan Napier * Ed Nelson * Lois Nettleton * Leonard Nimoy * Jeanette Nolan * Edmond O'Brien * Carroll O'Connor * Jerry Paris * Eleanor Parker * Michael Parks * Roger Perry * Cliff Robertson * Ruth Roman * Marion Ross * Barbara Rush * Kurt Russell * Robert Ryan * Albert Salmi * Telly Savalas * George C. Scott * Jacqueline Scott * Sylvia Sidney * Tom Simcox * Jean Stapleton * Inger Stevens * Dean Stockwell * Maxine Stuart * Karl Swenson * Roy Thinnes * Joan Tompkins * Franchot Tone * Rip Torn * Harry Townes * Maxine Stuart * Robert Wagner * Robert Walker, Jr. * Tuesday Weld * Fay Wray * Keenan Wynn Scheduling The Eleventh Hour aired on Wednesdays following Perry Como's Kraft Music Hall and Espionage. In its first season, The Eleventh Hour was placed opposite the alternating anthology series, Armstrong Circle Theatre and The United States Steel Hour on CBS and the last season of Naked City on ABC. In the second season, The Eleventh Hour faced The Danny Kaye Show variety program on CBS and Channing, a drama series about life on the campus of a small college, which aired on ABC.1962-1963; 1963-1964 American network television schedule; from appendix of Total Television DVD release On June 7, 2016, Warner Archive Collection will release The Eleventh Hour- The Complete First Season on DVD in Region 1 for the very first time.'The Complete 1st Season' of the 1962 Show Which Aired on NBC This is a manufacture-on-demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. See also *''Breaking Point'', a similar TV show References External links * * Category:1962 American television series debuts Category:1964 American television series endings Category:1962 television series debuts Category:1964 television series endings Category:1960s American television series Category:American drama television series Category:Black-and-white television programs Category:American medical television series Category:NBC network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Television series by MGM Television